So Much for my Happy Ending
by rissysaur
Summary: It's funny how you can think that everything is so right, only to find out it was all a huge lie. And everything and everyone you ever loved was suddenly gone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, here's chapter one of a new story! This is a new style I'm trying out, so tell me what you think! I feel like it's much easier to write from a first person POV than third person. For anybody who may have read my last story... well, this is going to be completely different. Completely. Don't expect this story to be so happy all the time, because it definitely won't be, oh no. But I'm not giving anything away! The song My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne is where I got the title from, if anyone was interested. As for the title of this chapter... Well, the song has absolutely nothing to do with the story, but the title is fitting! Sit back, relax, and enjoy chapter one!**

* * *

><p><strong>Family Affair<strong>

**(Mary J. Blige)**

"…and we were in Venice when Ludwig proposed. We're engaged now!" I nearly choked on my pasta when Feliciano waved his hand in my face, the gold engagement ring sparkling in the light. Ludwig's ears turned pink as he looked down at his dinner, and Antonio had to pat me forcefully on the back before I could speak again.

"You're _what?_" I huffed, still trying to catch my breath. Damn, that noodle had really gotten itself lodged in my throat.

"_Engaged,_ Lovino," Antonio told me, and winked.

"F-fuck, I'm not deaf," I said, feeling my face heat up. We had been dating for a little over two years, and I was a bit disappointed that Feliciano had become engaged first. Even though he was only a year younger than me, he sure acted a lot more immature. As for being siblings, we were exact opposites. He was the friendly, popular one. I was the grumpy, bitchy one, and most people don't like me. I can't really blame them, to be honest, but I don't care because I don't like most people either. So how I ended up with Antonio is beyond my knowledge.

You see, Antonio is a lot like my brother. Upbeat, always smiling, and kind to everyone and everything (yeah, inanimate objects too). The bastard was obviously messed up in the head if he's put up with me for so long.

"Yes, we're engaged! Ludwig and I are going to get married! Isn't this great?" Feliciano bubbled, grabbing Ludwig's hand and bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Yeah, sure," I mumbled, turning my fork around in my pasta.

"That's wonderful news! Congratulations, you two! When's the wedding?" Antonio asked, a smile on his face. Damn smiley bastard.

"Er, we're not sure yet," Ludwig admitted, looking warily at me. "We were thinking sometime next summer, when the weather would be nice, but we haven't planned that far ahead yet."

Now, here's the thing. Ludwig is one of the many people I don't like. Actually, Feliciano and Antonio may be the only two people I _do_ like. But anyways, I don't think Ludwig is good for Feliciano. Maybe I'm just jealous. I had always been Feliciano's favorite person in the world, and he had always come to me when he needed something. But since he and that German bastard had started dating, Feliciano and I had become more distant. Truth be told, I really missed him, and I hated the potato bastard for taking my brother away from me.

Antonio always told me that I needed to give him a second chance, but I would never listen. I think the only reason he liked Ludwig was because he was best friends with his older brother, Gilbert. Personally, I don't think Gilbert is good for Antonio either. Or their other friend, Francis. They constantly go out to bars and get shit drunk, leaving me to pick them up.

And still, Antonio just tells me that I'm overreacting. Maybe I am.

"Lovino?" Feliciano called, breaking me from my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"I was just asking you if you wanted to be the best man at our wedding? Ludwig and I decided to ask you and Gilbert!" Well, I can't say I wasn't surprised. I don't think Ludwig really likes me, so I'm kind of shocked that he would agree to it. Then again, Feliciano said Gilbert would be there, too.

"Whatever, I guess so," I muttered, and Antonio kicked me under the table. "I hope you're not getting a diamond studded ring, though," I added, and Antonio smiled. Feliciano looked like it would be a wonderful idea.

"Thank you, Lovino! Yes, Ludwig, a diamond studded ring would be lovely!" I smacked myself in the face. "Antonio, we want you to be one of the groomsmen, too!" Feliciano chirped.

"Of course I will, Feli," Antonio said with a smile. Antonio and Feliciano had gotten since the moment I introduced them. He even treated Feli like his little brother sometimes. It could be weird and quite annoying at times, but I guess I was okay with it.

"Yes, thank you," Ludwig said quietly, looking me straight in the eye. It was actually kind of frightening.

I mean, I'm not scared of him, not at all! He was just… Oh, whatever.

After that, dinner consisted mostly of Feliciano and Antonio exchanging news from work, or whatever else crossed their minds. Often times, it would be about food, since Feliciano worked at a restaurant, and Antonio did a lot of cooking at home. I swear, when those two would start to talk, they never shut up. I listened anyways, because I had nothing better to do.

"Oh, and we're going to Switzerland for Christmas to visit Ludwig's cousin, Vash!" Feliciano said, resting his eyes on me.

"Have fun," I replied, no emotion in my voice. They could go wherever they wanted for all I care.

"That means we won't be here for Christmas," he added cautiously.

"Figured."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Feli, you don't need my permission." I was starting to get frustrated. Feliciano always spent Christmas with me, and now he was going to travel out of the country to go spend the holidays with that creep's cousin. He was probably another one of those drunken bastards. Maybe I'd tell Antonio later, but I wouldn't tell Feliciano that I didn't want him to go.

"Well I just thought you'd want to know," Feliciano's smile faltered a bit. "Yeah, okay. Have fun," I added, seeing the hurt look on his face. Most people wouldn't be able to tell when he was upset, but I sure as hell could.

"I'll get you a present!"

"Damn right you will," I said, a small smile playing on my lips.

Feliciano smiled again; a true smile. The small smile I wore had grown. Damn, when that kid smiles, it's contagious.

"Well anyways, we'd better get going," I stood up and pushed my chair in. "It's getting late and we've got stuff to do tomorrow. Thanks for dinner, Feli. Ludwig." I gave a curt nod to the German and Antonio stood up also.

"Thank you so much! Dinner was delicious. Come over soon!" Antonio said. Rolling my eyes, I walked over to the coat hanger by the door and picked up my very stylish Italian leather jacket. '_Because __Ludwig __says __these __are __the __highest __fashion __in __Germany __right __now!__'_ Tch. Last Christmas I had bought Feli one identical to it, because lately he had been wearing nothing but ugly German clothes. Tch. Even though they too lived in Italy. Sighing, I watched as Antonio shook the potato bastard's hand in farewell and gave Feliciano a kiss on the cheek. I wasn't going to bother with walking back over there; I knew they would come and see us out the door.

"Hurry up, bastard, I want to leave before morning," I called, leaning against the doorframe.

"Don't leave without saying good bye!" Feliciano cried, bounding up to me. I stood up and placed one kiss on each cheek.

"Come and visit before you leave to Switzerland," I said, trying to be friendly. I really didn't want Ludwig coming too, but it was inevitable. Feli wouldn't leave the house without him. Reliable bitch.

"Of course I will, _fratello_! It was good seeing you again!" He smiled, and it looked genuine. Of course, his smile was always genuine.

"Goodbye, Lovino," Ludwig nodded at me. Feliciano elbowed him in the stomach, and he quickly gave an awkward smile. I returned the gesture. Antonio frowned because it could hardly even be considered a nod, let alone polite. Like I care.

"Well, let's get going," I finally muttered after a long moment of silence. Maybe it was only ten seconds. It felt like an eternity.

"Yes, we best off now, thanks again for your hospitality. Come around whenever you want! And congratulations again on your engagement!" Antonio smiled before opening the door for me. I hid a small smile before stepping out into the cool night air.

"Bye, Lovi! Bye, Antonio! Don't have too much fun!" Feliciano said, waving goodbye. Antonio put his hand on my arm before I could make a retort, so I decided to stay quiet for once. Yeah, they had just gotten engaged, I was supposed to be nice and happy, but truthfully, I wasn't. Call me selfish, but Feli is my baby brother and I'm the only one who can have him. That potato bastard can go suck some wurst. And choke on it. And hopefully die.

…

Okay, maybe that's a little extreme.

Really extreme. But whatever.

"Lovino?" Antonio asked, one hand resting on the top of the car. A super sexy Italian car.

"Hmmm?" I guess I had drifted off. Thinking about my sports car, of course. Damn.

"Are you going to get in the car?" I suddenly realized that it was rather chilly out and I was shivering.

"Eventually," I shrugged, and opened the door.

* * *

><p>It took about two hours to get to my house from Feliciano's, and this car ride was unusually quiet. Normally Antonio would be bubbling about something I probably didn't care about, but he had kept his eyes on the road for almost an entire hour. I swear, if he stared at the windshield any longer, his eyes would probably fall out or something.<p>

Suddenly, Antonio reached his arm over the tray between our seats and took my hand in his. Startled, I looked at our intertwined fingers, then at Antonio, who still had his eyes glued to the road.

"You know, you really should try to lighten up a bit," he told me. I shifted around in my seat. Antonio's voice sounded alien to me. He sounded tired, stressed, and much, much older. It was a while before I could say anything. I think I sort of just gawked at him. Antonio brushed my hand with his thumb to get my attention again.

"Ludwig and your brother were trying to be good hosts. The least you could do is be polite to them."

I said nothing. Was Antonio really saying this? There were many times when he told me to be nicer to them, but not like this. Never like this.

"I know you don't like Ludwig, but he makes Feli happy. Doesn't that matter?" he sighed.

"He took Feli away from me," I said quietly.

"Feliciano isn't a child anymore," Antonio reminded me gently. "He's grown up now."

"Dammit, I know that," I muttered. "I've always had to watch over him. Our parents died before Feli had started going to school and Grandpa was always working to bring in money for his two orphaned grandchildren. Bella was there for a while, but when her brother got sick she couldn't help us anymore. Then Grandpa died when I was fifteen, and I've been taking care of Feli since then. It hurts to know (think?) that he doesn't need me and he's about to get married." I turned to the window so Antonio couldn't see the tears forming in the corners of my eyes and tried to keep my voice from cracking.

"Lovino," Antonio said sternly. "Look at me." Reluctantly, I turned to face him once more.

"Feli still loves you. There's no denying that. Just because he has Ludwig now does _not_ mean that he doesn't need you. You're Feliciano's brother. He loves you." I turned away again, not saying anything. I didn't want him to know he was always right.

The rest of the car ride home was silent, except for the engine humming softly in the cold night air. I was tired, and when we got home, I slowly trudged through the front door. As I kicked off my shoes, Antonio placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me around to look at him straight in the eye. He moved his hand down to take mine and then smiled at me.

"I love you, Lovino. Don't ever forget that." He sounded sincere, but there was something hidden in his eyes. Something I couldn't identify. I quickly forgot it, however, as Antonio leaned down to press a kiss to my lips.

I felt Antonio's thumb rubbing circles on my hand again, and I felt myself leaning into him.

As soon as he felt me against his chest, he pulled back. The kiss had been short and sweet, but I opened my eyes at the sudden withdrawal.

"What the hell?" I asked, frowning.

"Sorry, my love," Antonio said, continuing to rub my hand. Damn, that felt good. "Not tonight. You're tired and still upset." He smiled and kissed me again as he saw the pout on my face.

This kiss was even shorter than last, but when he pulled away for the second time, Antonio took my hand and walked to the stairs with me trailing behind him.

"Let's get ready for bed," Antonio said.

"Fine," I grumbled as he led me down the hall and to our room. He pushed the door open and dropped my hand as he began to pull his shirt off. Subconsiously, I walked into the bathroom. Placing my hands on the porcelain sink, I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

Antonio was right. I did look tired. Thinking of him sent a wave of confusion through me. I turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on my face.

"Lovino?" Antonio called through the bathroom door. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy," I replied, drying my dripping face with a towel. "I'll be out in a minute."

Sighing, I sat down on the edge of the closed toilet seat and put my face in my hands. I was really confused. Antonio never acted like this. He never, ever denied sex. Hell, Antonio was a fucking sex _monster_and hornier than a teenager. So this whole denial thing was new to me. Maybe he wasn't feeling good. Hanging out with that wurst sucker doesn't really do anybody and good, except maybe Feliciano. Though he's a bit messed up in the head.

I stood up and hung the towel on the door, then walked out of the bathroom to find Antonio sitting on the bed, He looked up when I entered and smiled at me. He was always smiling. It could be kind of creepy. I looked away and began to undress.

It was rather chilly in the room, so I quickly crawled into bed next to Antonio. He wrapped his arms around my torso and pulled me close. We just lied there in silence.

Antonio was so quiet that I was beginning to think he had fallen asleep.

"Lovino?" he whispered suddenly.

"What the fuck do you want, bastard? I'm trying to sleep," I muttered. Antonio chuckled and pulled me even closer to his warm chest.

"I love you," he said, lips against my hair.

"Yeah, I love you too," I mumbled, feeling my face heat up. He sighed contentedly and I felt his warm breath ruffling my hair. Slowly, his grip loosened a bit as he drifted off.

I stayed awake for hours, not able to fall asleep. The conversation we had had in the car and in the foyer kept replaying in my mind. At long last, I felt the much-needed sleep envelop me and I closed my eyes, plunging into a very restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ...I can explain. I've had this chapter done almost since I put up the first chapter. ...But I waited for my beta, and she never edited it, so I'm putting this up.. unedited D: Please don't kill me when the rest of this story is just terrible :( **

**Okay, there's something I need to explain about how this story is going to be written. Every couple of chapters, there will be a flashback chapter that will be very important to the story. I would suggest reading them, but they won't be as often as the regular chapters. Probably every two or three chapters or so. ANDDDD pay attention to the dates, because those are very important, too. Well, more so the timeframe. Keep it in mind! Right now I have a bit of a writer's block but I should be getting the next chapter up soon. Thank you so much for all the positive feedback I got from the last chapter! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Smile<em>**

_**(Uncle Kracker)**_

_Saturday, October 24th, 2010_

When I woke up the next morning, I shivered. Blinking a few times so my eyes could adjust to the bright sunlight coming through the window (Antonio opened the damn curtains every fucking morning), I realized that Antonio was no longer in bed. I rolled over to check the small alarm clock on the nightstand. It was already noon. Well, shit.

I groaned and rolled back over just as Antonio walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. And water dripping down his sun-kissed skin. And his hair plastered to his forehead.

Hot damn.

I shook my head to snap out of my trance as I caught myself staring at his very sexy (partially naked) body.

Of course, I didn't say anything like that out loud, because if I did, if I did, Antonio would drop his towel without a second thought, jump on the bed, and fuck my hot ass before I could even blink.

…

Because who _wouldn__'__t_want to fuck my sexy ass?

…

Not that Antonio always topped me. Because he definitely didn't. He practically got on his knees and begged me. All the time.

Antonio coughed and I glared at him.

"Good morning, sunshine!" he said cheerfully. "Are you ready to go?"

"Go put some clothes on, you idiot," I said, ripping the sheets off and getting out of bed. _Sunshine._ I snorted. Where did all these stupid pet names come from, anyways?

"Right," he chuckled. I just rolled my eyes and stomped into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

><p>After getting dressed, I walked downstairs, toward the smell of eggs and tomatoes wafting from the kitchen.<p>

"Hello!" Antonio called as I stepped into the kitchen. "I made you breakfast! Well, more like lunch, since it's twelve thirty…" he scooped the eggs with tomatoes out of the frying pan and onto a plate before waltzing over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Did you sleep well? He asked, pressing our foreheads together. His bright green eyes burned into mine.

"Yes, until you left me," I said, unable to think of a witty comeback. As soon as I said that, I saw something flash in his eyes, but it disappeared so fast that I couldn't be sure if it had been there or not, and Antonio kissed me before I had time to think about it.

"Now eat," he commanded, and steered me to the table where my food was waiting for me, practically begging to get inside me. Without hesitation, I obeyed.

Now, let me tell you something about Antonio's cooking. When he offers you homemade food, _you__take__the__fucking__food._It is the best thing in the whole damn world, got that? It's to die for. Note to world: Add "eat Antonio's cooking" to your bucket list". You won't regret it. Yeah, you're welcome.

So anyways, as I sat there eating that scrumptious food, Antonio sat across from me, observing my every movement with a smile on his face. I figured he had already eaten while I was in the shower and just shrugged it off. It wasn't like it was a rare occasion for him to be staring at me. In fact, he did it quite often. Creep.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to go?" Antonio asked when I put my plate in the sink.<p>

"Yeah, let me just grab my bag," I said.

"I've already got it in the car," he called from the garage.

"Alright, I'm coming," I replied, taking the keys off the hook. Antonio had forgotten them again. I sighed and made my way to the garage, where Antonio looked up at me, sheepish. I just rolled my eyes and tossed him the keys.

"Idiot," I grumbled. Antonio smiled and kissed me before hopping into the car. Biting my lip to keep myself from smiling, I got in on the passenger's side.

* * *

><p>Antonio almost never let me drive. I guess he was terrified of me because I'm Italian or something, and every time I drive, he has to ask me to stop so he can get out of the car and throw up. If you ask me, I would tell you that I am a fucking <em>awesome<em> driver. I don't know what his problem is. Sure, I might drive a bit faster (okay, a _lot_ faster; he drives five miles under the (nonexistent) speed limit!) than he does, but still. Which meant that if we had somewhere to be and Antonio was driving, we had to leave a lot earlier. Thus why we always made appointments for later in the afternoons on the weekends if possible. I've heard from Feli that Ludwig does the same thing. They're all wimps.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, Antonio and I were sitting on yoga mats in a gym for our bimonthly core strengthening class.<p>

Funny story, actually.

About two years ago, when Antonio and I had first started dating, I had walked into the living room in our old house to find Antonio curled up in a little ball on the couch, bawling his eyes out and stuffing his face with pretty much all the food in the house. …Including the turtle food. See, that morning he had come downstairs to feed his little asshole of a turtle, Donatello, and instead found him dead in the tank. I guess he found out the hard way that turtles aren't supposed too have pizza. Good thing it died, too. I hated that turtle. Little fucker always bit me. Anyways, after seeing Antonio shoveling food into his mouth, I had called him a fatass. Sure enough, he had stopped crying and looked up at me with big, watery eyes, before looking back down and lifting up his shirt so he could look at his stomach. He panicked and told me I was right. So, here we are.

"Everybody up!" the trainer shouted. "We're doing planks for three minutes!" Piece of cake. I pushed myself up. It was only three minutes. Two years of exercise really does something for you.

"And… drop." Everybody dropped down onto their mats.

"Having fun?" Antonio whispered as he wiggled closer to me and propped himself up on his elbow.

"The time of my life," I responded sarcastically.

"Cheer up," Antonio smiled, putting a hand on my back. _Really__low__on__my__back_. And then he squeezed my ass. "We can have some _real_ fun when we get home," he promised.

"_Fuck_, you bastard," I hissed, trying not to make some unmanly noises. "_Not__here._ We're not in Spain anymore, idiot!"

"Oops, sorry," Antonio said, his eyes widening a bit. "Forgot."

I looked around the room to make sure no one was watching us. After much demanding (I do _not_beg) on my part, Antonio and I had moved from Spain to Italy so that I could be closer to Feliciano. The problem with moving here was that Italy isn't very accepting towards people who aren't heterosexual. If that doesn't spell it out for you, I don't know what will. The biggest problem? Antonio doesn't know the limits of PDA, which causes quite a bit of trouble and dirty looks from people around us. He never acknowledged it, but I sure as hell did.

* * *

><p>By the time we got back home from the gym, it was almost five thirty. We had stopped at the grocery store to pick up some bread for dinner, and Antonio had gotten lost in the bakery section. I'd let him go in by himself, and realized it had been a really bad idea once he had been gone for over fifteen minutes. And since he hadn't even thought to take his phone with him, I had to go in and find him. Naturally, I didn't find him in the bakery, I found him sorting vegetables on the other side of the store. I didn't bother to ask him what he had been doing before dragging him to pay and then leave the store. All the while, he had a huge smile on his face. Go figure.<p>

I stood in front of the stove, stirring the (fucking delectable) tomato soup that was simmering in a pot.

The soup was almost ready, so I opened the cabinet to get two bowls.

"Shit!" I cursed as a plate almost fell and crashed onto the counter. Antonio had put the bowls up too high, and I couldn't reach them. Suddenly I felt said Spanish man wrap his arms around me from behind.

"Do you need some help, my love?" he whispered as he lifted me up.

"F-fuck you_,_ bastard!" I managed to stutter, completely caught by surprise.

"Mmm, I don't think I will just yet," Antonio said as he turned me around and sat me down on the counter. He smirked and then pressed his lips to mine, warm and gentle. My mind took a split second to process what was going on before I wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck, kissing him back.  
>At first the kiss was gentle, sweet, and I don't know who started it, but soon we were all over each other's mouths. I felt his tongue brush against my teeth and I shuddered, bringing him closer and wrapping my legs tighter around his waist. Antonio picked me up from the counter and pushed my back against the fridge, where I managed to run my hands through his hair. I found myself moaning against his lips, which seemed to make Antonio want to go even farther.<p>

But I suddenly remembered the soup that was still cooking. Or rather, I smelled it burning.

"Shit," I breathed, and Antonio looked at me, his eyes clouded with lust. "The soup is burning," I said, unwrapping my legs from him and putting both feet on the ground.

"Forget about dinner," Antonio pleaded, grabbing my hand.

"Well, I'm not hungry _anymore,_ but I can't just let the soup sit there and burn, unless you want the house to catch on fire."

Antonio pouted as he realized I was right and it took all my self-control to not smile and kiss him again. Instead, he wrapped his arms around me again and hummed as I threw away the soup. It wasn't any good.

Once I cleaned up the mess, Antonio and I found ourselves on the couch, me laying on top of him and holding his hand, while he kept the other arm around my stomach and his face in my hair. Not gonna lie, it felt really nice. True, the earlier mood was gone, but this was good, too.

"You know," Antonio sighed after minutes of comfortable silence, "I'm kinda hungry now."

I snorted. "When aren't you hungry?" He squeezed my hand and I felt him smile into my hair.

"Move it, I want food," he joked.

"Mmmm, I don't think so," I mused, closing my eyes.

"Alright," Antonio said, and I detected something darker in his voice. All of the sudden he flipped me over so I was on his stomach, looking him in the eye.

"God dammit, I was comfortable," I grumbled.

"And I was hungry," he replied, poking me in the side.

"Not my problem. Maybe you shouldn't have assaulted me before dinner. Then you could've eaten." Antonio looked thoughtful. As if the answer had finally dawned on him. Rather than answer me, he just pulled me closer to him. I closed my eyes as he rubbed my back.

"I love you," he told me, after stroking my hair for a while.

"Love you, too," I mumbled, half asleep. Antonio kissed my forehead as I fell asleep. I don't think we ever moved.

* * *

><p>The next morning when I woke up my whole body ached, and I was in a rather uncomfortable position.<p>

"What the hell…" I asked, my voice cracking with sleep. "Oh," I opened my eyes and looked around. We were still in the living room, and I was still on top of Antonio. There was no way I would be able to move without waking him up, and he looked like he could use the sleep. I resorted to just watching him sleep, tracing patterns along his face and chest with my index finger, and smiling as he twitched his nose and mumbled something unintelligible.

No matter how uncomfortable I was, there really wasn't any point in waiting for Antonio to wake up in a room with no windows. It just wasn't going to happen. I picked up his hand that was dangling off the side of the couch and rested my head on his chest before falling asleep again. It was Sunday, we could rest all day if we wanted. At the moment, it sounded like a really good idea. Rest after an eventful weekend was always nice. After all, how long could something this perfect last?


	3. Flashback One

**A/N: Oh, look how good I am, getting this chapter up the moment I finish it and in within a month of the last update, too! Here is the first flashback in this story. They will be somewhat out of order, but that doesn't really matter. Thanks for the notifications on the last chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback 1<em>  
><strong>

**January 8th, 2009**

"_May I have this dance?" Antonio held his hand out to me and smiled. Roderich and Elizabeta had just finished sharing their first dance as a married couple, and more and more couples were beginning to make their way to the dance floor. _

_ Hesitantly, I nodded and Antonio took my hand, leading the way._

_There was some slow, sappy, romantic song (whose name I can't recall) playing, but it was a nice slow, sappy, romantic song._

_ Antonio slipped his arms around my waist as we found ourselves amidst the other dancing couples on the large dance floor of the beautiful ballroom, and in turn I snaked my arms shyly around his neck._

_ I rested my head on his shoulder as we began to sway to the music, and Antonio rested his chin on top of my head._

_ It was nice being here like this. For once, I wasn't worrying about the people around us. They didn't matter, at least for the time being._

_ Knowing __he __couldn__'__t __see __my __face, __I __smiled __a __bit __at __the __perfection __of __it __all. __May be __one __day __we __could __have __something __this __special. __I __noticed __more __and __more __people __step __on __the __dance __floor __(wow, __that __stuck __up __Austrian __pussy __had _friends?_), __but __they __were __all __wrapped __up __in __their __own __worlds. __Oh, __and __was __that __Feli __with__…_

_ Oh _**hell **_no._

_ Antonio must have felt me tense up, because he tilted my chin up so he could look see my face. I could see the confusion in his wide green eyes, and for a second I forgot what I was pissed about. _

_ But __then __I __remembered. __That __potato __fucker __(I __just _**knew** _he __fucked __potatoes __in __his __spare __time, __okay?)__was __dancing __with __my __baby __brother._

_ At the same time, I decided to ignore it because I really didn't want to move or ruin the good mood, so I let it go. For the moment. _

_ "Nothing," I said, closing my eyes and resting my head in the crook of Antonio's neck once again._

_ If one were to inquire about my actions, I would say that I was simply plotting revenge against the world. Especially wurst lovers everywhere. Cue maniacal laughter. They would never know what hit them, you know why? Because their brains are full of mashed potatoes and beer. That's right, ladies and gentlemen, Germans use their otherwise useless heads as a mini-fridge/pantry. You learn something new everyday. And trust me, the world would be better off without those kinds of people polluting it with their poisonous Carbon Dioxide._

…

_Anyways. _

_ I decided I would let Feliciano be (I knew he wasn't enjoying himself; it's a brotherly sixth sense I have!) for the time being, but his stupid boyfriend would definitely hear from me later. Or maybe I would just replace all the beer in their house with fine, Italian wine. Hmm. Not a bad idea, really. _

_ Just then, in the middle of my scheming, Antonio kissed the top of my head, snapping me out of my wonderful thoughts and bringing me back to the real world._

_ My thoughts were definitely a much better place. _

_ "Would you like to dance now?" he asked._

_ "I thought we were dancing," I grumbled. "Fine, whatever," I added when I saw the pout beginning to form on his face. "Just as long as we don't go anywhere near the walking mini-fridge."_

_ "What?" Antonio said, bewildered. _

_ "Nothing," I muttered. He cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything, opting to start the dance rather than overwork his brain trying to figure out what I was talking about._

_ After many different songs, an announcement was made for cake time. Almost immediately, people began to run off the dance floor to watch the cutting of the cake and get a piece. _

_ Oh._

_ This __would __be _**perfect**.

_When __I __finally __got __my __piece, __I __started __to __look __for __the __damned __potato __bastard. __Soon __enough, __I __found __him, __shoveling __cake __in __his __mouth __while __glaring __at __his __fork. __Feli __was __blabbering __about __something __next __to __him. __I __grinned __wickedly __and __crept __up __to __them._

_ "Hey, potato brain, I've got something for you," I said, and as soon as Ludwig looked up I shoved my cake into his face. He blinked before his mouth dropped open, and he shoved his cake into Feli's face, who's lower lip began to tremble, and then he began to cry. _

_ And then all hell broke loose. _

_ I sprinted away to grab another piece of cake when-_

_ WHAM_

_ I felt creamy icing slam into my face and saw Antonio clutching his stomach in laughter, when suddenly he was hit in the face with cake._

_ …Which only made him laugh harder._

_ And suddenly the room was ablaze with flying cake. Only then did I see Gilbert, Ludwig's brother and Antonio's best friend hit Roderich in the face with a huge piece of cake. The top part, might I add, where the mini bride and groom stand. Before either Elizabeta or Roderich could register what happened, Gilbert had snatched Elizabeta's piece of cake and ran out the doors of the building, cackling wildly and trying to eat at the same time._

_ "TA-TA, MOTHERFUCKERS! MARK MY WORDS, EDELSTEIN, THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU'LL SEE OF ME, THE AWESOME BEILSCHMIDT!" he cackled again and a small yellow bird seemed to fly out of his hair and chirp in agreement before flying after its owner, who just barely missed crashing into the doorframe. He was too 'awesome' for crashing. Awesome, my ass. _

_ Ludwig paled and chased after his brother, shouting something unintelligible in German._

_ Feliciano started crying even harder and chased after Ludwig._

_ Roderich looked genuinely pissed._

_ And Elizabeta started laughing._

_ And then crying because she was laughing so hard._

_ She even had to cling to her husband's arm to stay standing up._

_ Before we knew it, everyone was laughing and crying and there was cake all over people's faces and clothes and the floor. I felt bad for whoever was stuck cleaning this gigantic mess._

_ As much as I hated the potato bastard and his potato bastard brother, I would have to remember to mentally applaud Gilbert for what he had done, because it was pretty great to see the Austrian bitch all frazzled. _

_ And as it turned out, the wedding and reception wasn't so bad after all. I had my dance (rather, many dances) with Antonio, and the cake was pretty good, even if it did end everywhere but our stomachs. Especially seeing it smeared all over mini-fridge's face. _

_ God, I was never going to forget that moment. I don't think he was, either. _


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, I have been surprisingly good with updates lately! Hopefully that will last because Winter Break begins on Friday! I know that this song is pretty recent, but I never implied that he's singing the actual song, so let's just make-believe, here. I hope my failed attempt at humor wasn't that much of a failed attempt. I'd love to hear from all my wonderful readers and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sexy And I Know It<strong>

__**(LMFAO)**

_Monday, October 26th, 2010_

"Rise and shine, beautiful! It's Monday!" I groaned as Antonio ripped the warm white sheets from the bed and started to shiver.

"'M cold," I grumbled, curling up into a tight ball. "'S too early. Don't wanna get up."

"That's too bad, because it's already seven o'clock!" He said, sounding slightly exasperated. I frowned (yes, it's possible to frown with your eyes closed!). That was an unusual voice.

Wait.

Did he say seven o'clock?

On a Monday morning?

Oh _shit._

I jumped out of bed and practically threw myself in the shower, nearly tripping over the pile of blankets on the floor in the meanwhile. I had to be at work in an hour, and it was a half hour drive just to get there. Without traffic, that is. I couldn't be late again, otherwise my boss would be _very_upset.

Livid, more likely. He was a very angry man.

So I rushed through my shower, and while trying to pull my pants up, I was brushing my teeth at the same time, hopping around the bathroom like a madman. Suddenly Antonio popped up out of nowhere (actually, he probably came in through the open bathroom door) and put his hands on my shoulders, stopping my frantic scrambling.

"What are you doing, you bastard? Do you want me to get fired for being late?" I snarled. Too bad the effect was lost because I had my toothbrush in my mouth, and it probably sounded more like "Wh r ou dng u btfdcgdsgs?" and there was no doubt a disgusting trail of toothpaste dripping from my mouth.

Repulsive.

"Lovino, I have absolutely no idea what you just said, but I set out a shirt for you on the bed and I made you some coffee and toast to take to work with you. It's sitting on the counter downstairs, and I have to leave in a few minutes," Antonio said, eyeing the toothpaste all over my face. I grimaced and washed my mouth off in the sink.

"Alright, thanks," I muttered. Antonio smiled and wrapped his arms around my naked torso, pulling me into a warm embrace.

"Have a good day at work, sweetie," he said, pressing our lips together. _Sowarm,sogood,so-_ he broke the kiss and left my head reeling and a dazed look in my eyes.

"Well, I'd better get going," he whispered, pecking my cheek before dashing off. I blinked, then slapped myself for being so stupid. It's not like he'd never kissed me before, something just seemed _different_ about that kiss. More desperate. On both our parts.

I bit the inside of my lip before realizing oh shit I have to go or else I'm going to be really late to work.

At lightning speed, I put my shirt on (not backwards this time, dammit) and sprinted downstairs so fast I could be a competitor in the Olympics. I grabbed the food Antonio had left for me, and my car keys from the key holder thing on the wall and dashed out to my car.

Sticking the keys in the ignition, I sped out of the garage and down the road, letting out a sigh of relief. It was only seven-twenty.

* * *

><p>When I pulled up to the parking lot next to my building, it was already 7:55. I quickly parked and fast walked into the building, greeting the Estonian receptionist with a wave. Sadly, he was one of the only people I worked with whom I actually tolerated and liked.<p>

The traffic getting to work had been bad, and I was afraid I wasn't going to make it in time, but _miraculously_ I made it with five minutes to spare. And since my boss didn't know how close I was to being late, I was safe.

For now.

Until lunch break, at the latest.

I started to sift through the large pile of mail. Complaints, requests, reminders, the usual. Nothing interesting. Throwing the pile back onto the desk, I sat down and turned on my computer, only to be greeted with a large message in neon green letters on my screen stating: "HEY LOVINO! DON'T FORGET I'M COMING OVER TOMORROW TO INSTALL THE NEW SOFTWARE :))) I KNOW YOU SAW THIS, SO COME TO MY CUBICLE AT EXACTLY 9:59! IF YOU DON'T COME, YOU CAN'T PRETEND YOU DIDN'T GET THE MESSAGE!"

I scowled at the message on the screen. Though I really didn't want to go see him, I knew that the consequences would be more severe if I didn't go. So I decided that I would go see what the fuck he wanted only to have to put up with him at my house the next day. Fuck Mr. Kirkland and his new software.

Luckily, I was able to get rid of the obnoxious message from Alfred that made my eyes hurt fairly easily, so I didn't have to ask him to remove its ugliness from my computer. Damn American was the most annoying thing in this office.

* * *

><p>When I had moved in with Antonio, I had been dumbfounded when I saw how terribly decorated his house had been. Within two weeks, I had improved its looks greatly. Antonio had been so amazed with my work, and when we moved back to Italy, he insisted on me becoming an interior designer. Not to say, that was probably the gayest job I could ever have. At least it wasn't as lame as what Feliciano did. He went to college to become a <em>pasta<em>_historian._That's right, he spent his time researching the history and origins of pasta.

Because that wasn't enough time for him, he was also a cook. And _damn,_ he was a good cook. But I was better.

Still. A _pasta__historian._ I shuddered inwardly at the thought. Who would have known someone as awesome as me could be related to someone as lame as Feliciano?

…

Fuck, I was starting to sound like Gilbert. I paled, not even wanting to compare myself to that albino freak. God, There was possibly nothing worse than comparing someone who was actually awesome to someone who sat on his couch with a bowl full of mashed potatoes and watching old German- excuse me, _Prussian_- war movies and bawling his eyes out. Every weekend. I knew because he would often ask Antonio to come over, and I would get dragged along.

If he loved Germa- _Prussia_ that damn much, why didn't he live in Germany, you ask? Don't worry, I ask myself that, too. Apparently the reason is that "he's an awesome big brother who needs to look out for his not-so-awesome little bro and his boyfriend." So we all had to put up with the nuisance that was a second wurst freak living in Italy.

Now you all know why my life sucks so much.

* * *

><p>By the time 9:55 rolled around, I had just been finishing up the design on my computer when suddenly another message popped up on the screen, this time in a blinding aqua color. I jumped out of my seat because it even came with sound effects. Quickly, before anybody came to see what the commotion was about, I turned off the sound on my computer and looked around hastily. Apparently I wasn't the only one who received a notification, because I could hear at least two other computers emitting what sounded like squeaky circus music. I grimaced at the harsh sound and read the message.<p>

"NOW I KNOW YOU CAN'T GET OUT OF THIS 'CUZ I KNOW YOU ALL GOT THIS FOR SURE! YOU BETTER START HEADING OVER HERE 'CUZ I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!"

Glaring at the evil message like it was sent from Satan himself (which it practically was), I saved my hard work and stood up, shoving my chair into the desk, before stomping over to Alfred's cubicle. There was already a small crowd forming, and nobody looked pleased. Except for the women. A few of them were giggling and whispering to each other, so I moved closer to get a better look.

Holy.

Fucking.

_Shit._

My jaw must have hit the floor in that instant. Alfred was laying on his desk in nothing but a speedo, a rose clenched between his teeth. I think he was going for 'sexy' but it didn't quite work, because he was giggling more than I thought possible for a man. He must have removed the thorns from the stem; otherwise his tongue would have been overflowing with blood because that rose kept slipping.

Before I could ask anybody what was going on (they all looked as confused as I felt), Mr. Kirkland stormed into the cubicle, pushing his way through the crowd.

"Alfred, _what_is the meaning of all this commotion? You are causing a disrup-" And then his jaw dropped even lower than mine. If it hadn't been attached to his face, I swear it would have hit the floor and shattered.

"Wh- Wha- W-what is the meaning of this?" His face turned so red that it could compete with mine, and Alfred smirked. Well, as best as he could with a flower in his mouth. "Explain!"

Then Alfred stood up on top of his desk, taking the flower out of his mouth.

"I'm sexy and I know it!" He pointed at someone I couldn't see and music started to blast through all the computers.

Even the muted ones.

And he started to dance.

All of us stared at him, completely baffled. He started with a simple pelvic thrust in Mr. Kirkland's direction, then started to do some weird hip-hop routine, which didn't go over so well on the desk, and he fell off with a loud _thud_. No one said anything, and suddenly the music was silenced. I think Mr. Kirkland fainted.

While the whole office was silent, minus Alfred's mumbling, our evil boss managed to stand back up, and this time he looked furious.  
>"ALFRED!" he shouted, thoroughly pissed off. "I WANT TO SEE YOU IN MY OFFICE IN TWO MINUTES. WITH CLOTHES ON!"<p>

"But Artie!" the American groaned, poking his head up from behind his desk. A nice bruise was beginning to form on his forehead. "I know you like me like this!"

"You-!" Mr. Kirkland looked like his was about to blow a fuse, but he turned around and stormed off, back to his office. "TWO MINUTES! AND THE REST OF YOU MORONS! IF YOU'RE NOT BACK IN YOUR CUBICLES IN THIRTY SECONDS, YOU'RE ALL FIRED!" Everyone blinked, still in shock, but then ran to their desks before we could find out if his threat was valid or not. Nobody bothered to stick around and see what would become of Alfred, but I caught a glimpse of Toris, a rather quiet co-worker, shuffling away carrying some sort of electrical equipment. Huh.

Warily, I sat back down at my desk and started to add the finishing touches to the project I had been working on before Alfred's little show.

As soon as I opened the program, I heard some sort of muffled moaning coming from the other side of the room.

Shit.

Not again. I groaned, and heard people whispering to other co-workers, asking if any of them had a spare pair of earplugs.

I whipped out my iPod and shoved the headphones in my ears, turning the music up as loud as I could without ruining my hearing.

Alfred and the boss were at it _again._ And it was only Monday.

Turns out, Mr. Kirkland must have been more turned on by Alfred's display than he let on.

It was going to be a long day- no, long week- for all of us.

Once again, I was in trouble before lunch break. At least, my work comfort level was in trouble.

Things like that should not be going on in a workplace.

* * *

><p>When the end of the day came around, everyone was leaving at around the same time, exchanging sorrowful glances with each other. No one said a word, still traumatized by what had happened earlier. I had a feeling that nobody would be able to forget the events of that day anytime soon.<p>

Just then, I almost slammed my head against the nearest wall, because I remembered that Alfred _would__be__coming__over__to__my__house__the__next__day__to__install__a__program__that__would__enable__all__of__us__to__communicate__easily__outside__of__work._

As if I thought my week couldn't get any worse that it had started out to be.

Oh, I was wrong.

I was so horribly, terribly wrong.

This was only the beginning of the biggest nightmare known to mankind. "The American."

Yeah, it was bad.

* * *

><p>I slammed the door behind me, hanging my coat up on the rack. Antonio looked up from the kitchen table, where he had been reading a magazine, and cocked an eyebrow at me in surprise.<p>

"You're home early," he commented, standing up to greet me- or so I thought. But instead, he stayed where he was and crossed his arms. I paused where I was.

"Yeah."

"Did something happen?"

"Trust me, you'd be happier not knowing what happened today. And I'd rather not think about it ever again."

"Well, you could have called and told me you were coming home early." I frowned at the slightly annoyed tone he was using.

"Why do I need to call?" I demanded, still not moving.

"I could have been doing something. I could have had dinner ready." This was weird.

"Whatever. I'm home early, now you know. I'm going to change. By the way, Alfred is coming over tomorrow to install something in the computer for work." I all but ran up the stairs to get away from Antonio as quickly as I possibly could. He was acting strange, and I didn't know why. Normally, he would be ecstatic if I came home early from work. That would leave more time for us to do _things._

Apparently not tonight.

Maybe he'd had a bad day. His favorite TV show had been cancelled. The grocery store was out of sugar to make churros. Or he was going to surprise me with something big, but I had walked in before he could put his plan into action. That hadn't been the first time.

But he hadn't looked disappointed, he had looked _angry_. Antonio was never angry with me. Ever. No matter what I did, he never got mad at me. Only then did I realize I was hyperventilating, I took a deep gulp of air. I needed to stop overreacting.

_Everything__will__be__better__in__the__morning,_ I told myself. Though I couldn't convince myself that it was true.

I don't know how much time passed while I was standing behind the bedroom door, but Antonio never once came to check on me, even though I told him I was going to change out of my work clothes.

Okay, there was no denying it.

There was definitely something wrong; something very, very non-Antonio like going on, and I had absolutely no idea what was wrong. Not even a guess.

Unless I had done something to upset him between yesterday and tonight, but he had been perfectly fine this morning. Almost _too_ fine.

Like he was pretending.

…

Oh, _god._


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: .../sneaks in**

**I'M SO SORRY, GUYS D: I've had such a terrible case of writer's block for this story, and stuff has been happening... dghkd;lghkldfs. Well, I got my driver's permit yesterday and yeah. Finals are this week. I can't apologize enough for getting this chapter out so late. Please forgive me. I've also been a bit more concerned with my other few stories because those seem to be getting more attention ._.' So will you guys please let me know what you think? It would be really appreciated. Also, everyone's favorite American is back ;D And, uh, I want you all to know that I don't think he's really that stupid. I thought it would be more entertaining and a big break from how he is in my other story. SO. Enough with my rambling. I'm so sorry and I hope you guys like this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Guilty Pleasure<strong>

**(Cobra Starship)**

_Tuesday, October 27, 2010_

"Hahaha, hey, Lovino! Wanna stop somewhere and get some food?"

I nearly slammed my head against the steering wheel as I felt the stupid American's finger jab my cheek repeatedly. It took all my willpower to not turn my head and _bite that fucking finger off. Why_ I had agreed to letting him drive with me, I don't know. Maybe I was drunk. Or something.

_"No,_ dipshit, I do _not _want to stop somewhere and get food. I want to go _home_ and go to bed. But I can't do that until you are safely out of my house," I said evenly, trying _very_ hard to stay calm.

"Oh, you mean you want me to leave so your boyfriend can fuck you senseless! I get it! Hahahahaha!"

"I- _what?"_ I gasped, almost swerving into the car next to me. "N-no! What the actual _fuck,_ Alfred?" My face turned bright red as the person in the passenger seat just continued to laugh, and holy _shit,_ was he crying?

"Oh god! That was a good one! You should have seen your _face!"_

I kept my eyes fixed on the road, my lips pressed in a very thin line.

Ignoring the obnoxious American next to me.

Good job, Lovino. A+ for you.

Fortunately, my patience level was pretty high at that moment, so I didn't find myself hiding a corpse that smelled strongly of hamburgers on the side of the road.

...

Not that I didn't consider it.

Okay_, you _try sitting in a car with a stupid American poking you and yapping nonstop for half an hour! You'd go crazy, too! So I would like to think that I was doing a very good job of keeping calm.

"Hey, Alfred?" I said politely, not sparing him a glance.

"Hmm? What is it, Lovino?" his prodding stopped for a moment, looking at me curiously.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Haha, wow, you feisty Italian! Grrrrr!" he made some creepy tiger-clawing-the-air-what-the-actual-fuck gestures at me, and I just shook my head in defeat.

* * *

><p>Half an <em>oh sweet lord thank you for letting me get home in one piece and not have killed anyone <em>hour later, I pulled into the garage, still ignoring Alfred's rambling.

I frowned as I noticed another car in the driveway, not recognizing it. I shrugged; it probably wasn't important.

Alfred finally shut up as we walked into the house, and he looked around, spotting Antonio and the apparent owner of the car out-

Oh, _fuck._

I heard my keys hit the kitchen tile and my jaw drop.

"Heeeyyyy Antonio! And is that _Francis? _And Gilbert? No way!"

Well, there you have it.

The source of my worst nightmares, sitting in my kitchen.

"Alfred!" Gilbert jumped up, pounding Alfred on the back.

"Hello, Alfred! It's been a while," Francis said, smiling.

"Yes, hi, Alfred!" Antonio said, waving frantically.

"Ah, and is that _Lovino?"_ Well, who else would it be, fuckface?

I grimaced as Francis winked at me, and Gilbert snickered.

Antonio got out of his chair, striding over to me and wrapping his arms around my lower back, _dangerously_ close to my ass. My eyes widened in surprise as he pulled us closer together, placing one hand under my jaw.

"Hello, Lovino," he whispered, his warm breath dancing over my lips. Slowly, he brought my face closer to his, finally placing a hot, wet kiss against my lips, rubbing his hand- wait, what?

I pushed him away slightly, my face turning bright red.

"Wh-what the fuck are you doing, bastard?" I exclaimed, touching a finger to my (now wet) lips.

"Ah, my love," he whispered into my ear, "_I want to have sex with you tonight. Or preferably- now._"

"A-Antonio!" I jumped at his sudden declaration, gaping at him. "There are _people_ here!" I hissed.

"So? Let them watch," he said, pulling me into another kiss. This time, I didn't protest, and instead carefully wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I felt his tongue graze over my lower lip, and I quickly let him in, winding locks of his hair in my hands.

"Oh, get a _room,"_ Gilbert said, sounding bored. "Or get me some beer. Or something."

"And I'll have a hamburger!"

Antonio and I broke away, and I shot a glare in their direction before giving the Spaniard in front of me a much-deserved kick in the shin.

"Fuck you _all,"_ I snarled, storming into the office.

"Lovino! Wait up!" Alfred yelled, running up to me and waving his arms like a madman. "You can't just leave without meeee! I mean, dude, I love them and all, but I gotta do my job first!"

"Fuck you," I muttered, stomping into the office.

"Now, now, that's not very nice, is it?" Alfred scolded, waggling a finger in my face.

"Oh, golly gee, my _apologies,"_ I sneered, typing the password into the computer. "I forgot my manners. _Please_ go fuck yourself."

"Dude, you are such a sourpuss! I see why Antonio's been mad at you lately!" I froze, my eyes widening.

"Antonio... What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Hmmm?" Alfred pushed me out of the chair, quickly taking my place. "Do you have any food?"

"No," I snapped. "Just hurry up and finish the damn thing." I still couldn't believe what he said. What the hell did he know, anyways? He must be making stuff up as usual.

Really, where else could he have heard that?

"O-kay, so this is gonna take some time to install," the American announced, breaking me out of my thoughts. "We can go back to the others now, if you want!"

"Whatever," I muttered reluctantly.

Following behind Alfred with my hands in my pockets, we made it back to the kitchen; the other three sitting around the table again. Without hesitating, Alfred took the seat next to Antonio, leaving the last open seat between the albino freak and the French pervert. I paled, not moving an inch.

"Hey, Lovino, come sit down!" Gilbert winked, patting the seat invitingly.

"I'd rather not," I sneered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Lovino, you can't just stand there. I know you've missed me," Francis pouted.

"Like _hell_ I've missed you."

"Lovino, don't be like that," Antonio spoke up.

I eyed him warily, noticing the bored look on his face.

"I'm more comfortable standing, thank you," I replied coldly.

"Suit yourself," Gilbert shrugged, not taking his eyes off me.

I shuddered.

"So, what have you been up to lately, Alfred?" Francis asked, propping his chin on one of his hands. "I haven't seen you since the last time Arthur had one of his house parties!"

"Weeelllll," the American began dramatically, taking in a deep breath of air. "I'm going to visit my brother and parents in America in November for Thanksgiving!"

"Tell us about that, Alfred!" Antonio said curiously. "What exactly do you do?" I rolled my eyes, fidgeting in my seat.

"Okay, so like, five hundred years ago, the pilgrims had a feast with the Native Americans to celebrate their friendship, so now everybody in America celebrates it every year with a hell of a lot of food and their family! It's great! We have turkey, pumpkin pie, stuffing..." he continued to list off different foods they ate, and I kind of zoned out, imaging what I _could_ have been doing.

"Dude, Toni, we should _totally_ do something like that this year!" I snapped out of my trance as that stupid albino freak shouted out, slamming his fist on the table.

"It does sound fun, doesn't it, Lovi?" Antonio nodded excitedly.

"No," I deadpanned.

"Looovi, pleeease?" he begged, pouting.

"No," I insisted.

"Please? Please?"

"Lovino, if you don't do it, I'll tell Artie that you've been slacking," Alfred threatened with a sly grin.

"_Fine,_ you assholes," I snapped, really not wanting to deal with my evil boss.

Francis and Gilbert snickered, an Antonio's face lit up. Gilbert jumped up, standing next to me, and I slowly inched away.

"Great! Francis, Gilbert, you two will come, right?" he asked, clapping his hands together.

"Of course, Antonio. I wouldn't miss it for the world," Francis winked. God, that was so _creepy._

"Toni, you know I would come even if I wasn't invited. But I'm too awesome to not be invited," Gilbert said. My face drained.

"Oh, and of course I'll invite Feli and Ludwig, too!" Antonio added, smiling broadly.

Oh, _fuck._

"Someone tell me why I agreed to this," I moaned, putting my face in my hands.

"It's because you _love_ us," Gilbert said innocently, ruffling my hair.

"D-don't touch me, bastard," I shrieked, nearly jumping onto Antonio.

"Gilbert, I would like to remind you that he is mine," Antonio said dangerously, still smiling. "This has been settled already."

I swallowed, paling even more.

That was _not_ something I wanted to think about ever again.

"Dudes, just do _not_ forget the turkey," Alfred piped in suddenly. "Otherwise it won't be awesome. Get like, thirty-five pounds. Yeah." he nodded, looking proud of himself.

"Thanks, Alfred!" Antonio said.

"No prob, amigo! But y'know, I gots to go!" Alfred stood up, saluting. "See ya tomorrow, Lovino!"

"Yeah, fantastic," I grumbled, rubbing my temples.

"Have fun in America, Alfred!" Antonio waved, and Gilbert and Francis followed his actions.

As soon as the American was gone, the other three stood up and walked away, not saying another word to me or casting a glance in my direction.

It startled me, a bit, and I sat there confused. Eventually, I sighed and moved away from my position by the wall.

If they wanted dinner, those bastards would have to get it themselves.


	6. Flashback Two

**__A/N: Welcome to yet another flashback! Whooo \o/ Here we have fluff, I hope! And back when I wrote my other story, I said that I would write something for my 50th reviewer, and they requested Bad Touch Trio x Romano, soooo... Uh, I hope this works? Let me know what you guys think; your feedback makes me so happy! I hope you all enjoy this chapter~**

**_Flashback 2_**

_March 3__rd__, 2008_

_ "Lovino, there's someone I want you to meet. Could you please come over next Saturday at around noon?"_

_ The Italian rolled his eyes, squeezing the phone even tighter in his already tense grip._

_ "Whatever, bastard, as long as you don't serve snails again. I don't plan on staying for long. I have better things to do."_

_ "Oh, wonderful! Don't you worry one bit. Goodbye!"_

* * *

><p><em> Scowling, the Italian man banged on the door of his "friend's" house loudly, then hit the doorbell twice for good measure. Less than ten seconds later, the door opened and he was greeted with open arms by a very pleased-looking Frenchman.<em>

_ "Lovino, dear, I'm so glad you could come," he cooed. "It's been too long; please come inside and make yourself at home!"_

_ Lovino visibly stiffened, uncomfortable with the Frenchman putting his hands on his shoulders._

_ "Don't touch me," he said quietly, stomping into the house, not bothering to kick off his shoes as he stepped onto the spotless white carpet._

_ "Francis, are you coming? You've been standing by the door forever!" A voice called out from a different room in the big house._

_ "Just one moment, Gilbert! Our guest has only just arrived!" Francis answered over his shoulder. "Now," he said turning back to Lovino, "I have some friends I would like you to meet!"_

_ "If they're anything like you," Lovino scoffed, "they're freaks."_

_ "Oh, I'm hurt," Francis said dramatically, placing a hand over his heart._

_ "Yeah, right."_

_ Francis opted not to say anything, smiling slightly as he led Lovino back to his dining room. He tried to place a hand on the Italian's back, only to have it slapped away._

_ Lovino's jaw clenched as he saw two people sitting at Francis's dining room table: one albino-looking, with his feet propped up on the table, and the other-_

_ His jaw dropped slightly as he looked at the other man. He was tanned, with messy brown hair, and he seemed to be looking at a newspaper with his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, trying to decipher what it said._

_ "Gilbert, Antonio, this is my dear friend Lovino," Francis gestured towards Lovino, who stood awkwardly next to the Frenchman, not sure how to react. "Lovino, this is Gilbert, and that's Antonio."_

_ The albino-looking one- Gilbert- immediately stood up and flashed a smile at the Italian. "Well, hello there," he said, winking. "You free tonight?"_

_ "Fuck no!" Lovino nearly shrieked, jumping at the unexpected greeting. The other man- Antonio- kicked Gilbert under the table and stood up, extending a hand to Lovino._

_ "Hi, Lovino! I'm Antonio! It's so nice to meet you!" Lovino gaped as the other man stood in front of him, beaming. He wasn't much taller than the Italian himself, and his bright green eyes almost seemed to glow._

_ "Um…" Lovino stupidly mumbled, turning bright red. He hesitantly shook Antonio's hand, and he heard Gilbert snort in the background. _

_ "Toni's already made a friend!" Gilbert snorted. _

_ "It appears so," Francis agreed, taking a seat next to his friend at the table._

* * *

><p><em> Half an hour later, Lovino found himself sitting between Gilbert and Antonio. Every so often, the former would try and sling his arm around the Italian, not taking the hint every time he was smacked in the face. Each time, Antonio and Francis laughed at their friend, who didn't seem to falter. <em>

_ "Hey, are you sure you aren't busy tonight? I've got a-" Gilbert was silenced as Lovino elbowed him in the stomach, successfully knocking the air out of the albino._

_ Francis and Antonio snickered, and the former promptly arose from his seat, offering to get drinks. His two friends had quickly agreed, but Lovino had downright refused stating that they were probably poisoned. The Frenchman chuckled slightly, telling Gilbert to come with him. The German man agreed and winked at his friend at the table before heading off to the kitchen._

_ Fidgeting as he realized that he was alone with the Spanish man, Lovino tried to look everywhere but at the person sitting next to him. However, Antonio had different plans in mind._

_ "So, Lovino, how did you meet Francis?" he asked curiously._

_ "Family friends," Lovino muttered, pretending to be interested in a scratch on the table._

_ "I see… I've recently come to visit Francis; I live in Spain. We met back in college, Francis, Gilbert, and I."_

_ "Hmmm."_

_ "Never fear, the awesome me is here!" Lovino had to resist the urge to slap himself in the face when he heard the German freak return and slam a giant glass of beer on the table._

_ "Awesome, my ass," Lovino scoffed._

_ "Yes, you do have an awesome ass!" Gilbert winked, punching Lovino on the shoulder._

_ "My, I would have to agree with Gilbert," Francis nodded. _

_ "**Fuck. You**." Lovino hissed, turning bright red. _

_ "Oh, would you?" Gilbert asked hopefully, sipping his beer. Less than a second later, it was dripping down his face while Antonio and Francis were bent over in laughter, and Lovino was nearly steaming._

* * *

><p><em> "God, I have been here way too long," Lovino announced, standing up. "I'm leaving. Don't invite me over again, because I won't come," he informed Francis, who was giggling.<em>

_ "Bye-bye, little Lovino~" Gilbert waved, chugging down his sixth glass of beer. "I'm sure I'll see you soon!"_

_ "In your dreams," Lovino spat, turning on his heel and marching toward the door. He threw it open and stepped outside, only to have a hand placed on his shoulder. He spun around, ready to punch either the albino freak square in the jaw, or the French asshole who had the guts to ask him to come over in the first place. Instead, he was met with a pair of warm green eyes and a friendly smile. He felt his breath hitch in his throat and all his insults die down immediately._

_ "Hey, I'm really sorry about them," Antonio said, offering an apologetic smile. _

_ "They're idiots," Lovino rolled his eyes._

_ "Yeah… I know," Antonio laughed, one hand in his pocket. "But if I'm not too much of an idiot for you, do you want to maybe hang out sometime? I'll be in town for another two weeks, and I'd love to get to know you more."_

_ Lovino stood stock still, trying to process what had just been said to him. His face turned bright red as he realized what Antonio had asked, and it took him a minute to form a proper sentence._

_ "Sure… but don't you think for a minute that I want anything to do with you! And if your stupid friends come along, you can be sure as hell that I will not show up!" Lovino threatened. _

_ Antonio laughed at the false threat, eyes lighting up. He was so close that Lovino could feel the other man's warm breath on his lips. Lovino felt as if he was walking on air, and was not able to think clearly. _

_ "Antonio! Are you coming back here or what?" Antonio took a step back, turning toward the house again._

_ "Here's my number," he said, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket. "I'll see you soon, yeah?" he asked, the smile never fading._

_ "Whatever, I guess," Lovino said quietly, regaining his senses and taking the folded piece of paper._

_ Antonio waved before walking back into the house, leaving Lovino alone on the porch, staring down at the number in his hands. Antonio had drawn a smiling tomato instead of a zero, and Lovino couldn't help but smile a bit. He shook his head, unsure of what had just happened. All he knew was that it had been a very, very strange day._


End file.
